Never saw this coming
by Amane-Misa16
Summary: takes off from where the 3rd episode leaves off. Warning there will be male on male action, don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"and you already know my answer." said Sherlock as he lowered the gun to point directly at the bomb pack.

"If I may interrupt." all eyes fell on the girl who had just walked in through one of the many entrances leading into the pool room. She was dressed in leather trousers with a red silk blouse, with chest nut hair that fell past her shoulders but she gave nothing away, even her stance which Jim thought had always been the most revealing part in decoding a persons personality gave nothing away. She was beautiful no doubt about that with big dark eyes, pale complexion red lips that he could tell wasn't because of lip stick, but the question remained who the hell was she. Indeed if Sherlock didn't already know who she was he would not be able to tell you much about her either.

"who the fuck are you." he snapped angrily.

"temper temper Jimmy boy, kill me and you'll never know and that really would annoy you since going by the slight twitch of your left hand you haven't been able to tell anything about me other than my physical appearance."

"that's better" she said as the two red dots that where on her head moved down to her legs, painful but not directly fatal.

Sherlock remained still and silent, the gun remained pointing at the bomb pack and his eyes remained trained on Moriarty. Although he saw out the corner of his eye John's mouth twitch getting ready to say something, but Sherlock put a stop to it with just the slightest pinching his lips together. If the other people in the room saw the gesture they gave no notice.

"I'll ask again who are you."

"wouldn't it be better to ask what I'm doing here instead of who I am? After all who is just a name. However I'll answer your question with interest." she moved to stand by the edge of the pool and upon kneeling down beside it she began playing with the water.

After a few seconds of swirling the water round with her fingertip she stood up and continued to pass back and forth between she door she came through and a fire extinguisher "The Holmes brothers are very tricky aren't they, in fact if I didn't know that they had the same nose and cheek bones I doubt I'd think them brothers at all."

"What have the Holmes brothers got to do with who you are and why you are here." There he had given himself away that tensing of his right leg, clipped tone and the angry undertones confirmed it. He didn't know anything about Sherlock or Mycroft, apart from what the website and Watson's blog had told him.

Silly boy she thought because if he had done all the proper research he would have learned that if there is one thing you never do is but any Holmes brother in trap without making sure the other is well and truly dead. There may be a slightly unhealthy dose of sibling revelry but they were brothers never the less, and right now she would stake her life on it that Mycroft was either already outside or not to far behind.

" it has everything to do with it, look at Mycroft he dose what he dose in the background the reason is simple he can't stand an audience, then you've got Sherlock over there who dose what he dose with people watching all the time, and if you had done all your research you silly little man you would have known about me." she snapped.

"i don't think so boys." she said as the dots now moved to her head. "there's any number of ways this could end, if you shoot me Sherlock will shoot that bomb pack, or you could shoot Sherlock first now that dose sound like the better option doesn't it, kill him before he can shoot the bomb and then kill me and John however you Jimmy boy have made a truly fatal mistake."

"oh really and what's that" he said smugly confident that she was bluffing.

"you let me talk and while I've been talking my team have been moving into place, and taking out your snipers."

"what are you talking-" but then he looked at other people in the room all the dots that had been trained on Sherlock, Watson and the strange girl where now moving to point at him.

"oh don't worry Jimmy boy I will still answer your question, my name is Sally Holmes and I'm saving my baby brother."

"she's your sister, why didn't you mention you had a sister." asked John.

"because I'm a criminal." she stated rather matter of fact.

"what." John asked amazed.

"later for now I just want this fucker cuffed." she strode across the room and roughly dragged Jimmy boys hands behind his back and frog marched him out the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the building there was what looked like half the police force of the whole country. Sherlock watched on as Sally roughly shoved Moriarty rather carelessly into the arms of a waiting officer but not before kneeing him in the balls for good measure.

"Sherlock what the hell is going on here we get a call from some bugger claiming to be in the secret service saying that if we got our asses down here now we would get the bastard that's behind the bombings." said the detective inspector.

"surely all these questions can wait till morning."

"who the heck are you and why aren't you behind the police line?"

"I'm the bugger claiming to be from the secret service authorization code B417Z- ACORN."

"Sorry sir, of course these questions can wait till morning." said detective Lestrade. Walking away to talk to other police officers.

"Sherlock are you alright what happened?" Mycroft asked his younger brother half concerned half desperate to find out what went on inside the swimming pool.

"yes, I'm fine why wouldn't I be." replied Sherlock numbly. John could tell his friend wasn't alright and being surrounded by his siblings and police officers wasn't helping one bit. He meant to say something before Sally jumped in.

"Mycroft do yourself a favour back the fuck off." snapped Sally. She knew her brother's limits and nearly being killed twice in the same night as well as his only friend being strapped with a bomb big enough to take down half a city block was bound to leave him shaken up.

"No one asked you Sally and if I could pin any of the crimes you've done on you I'd have you handcuffed and sent to jail faster than you can blink." stated Mycroft snidely.

"why you little-."

""we're leaving if you two want to continue like children I think I saw a kiddies pool inside. The environment might best suit your argument." growled John as he dragged Sherlock off to get a taxi home.

_Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted to get it done as the next bit will be where Sherlock and Watson realise their feelings for each other._


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't speak until they where safely inside 221B baker street, and sitting down in the their living room with the kettle on.

"Right well I think it's safe to say no more fans for you." joked John half heartedly.

A ghost of a smile crossed Sherlock face but it was soon replaced with the same numb look.

"I think I'll skip the tea and go to bed." stated Sherlock as he got up and went to make his way out of the room.

"Sherlock talk to me, we were nearly killed tonight please just talk to me."

"talk about what? How about how stupid it was of you to try and grab that bastard." yelled Sherlock.

"Stupid I was trying to save us, to save you." he yelled back.

"I could have talked our way out it."

"oh really and how the hell could you have managed that, face it if it wasn't for your sister we would be dead right now and you know it." he roared stepping up to Sherlock leaving just a couple a inches between them.

"No not for certain, Sally's appearance just helped things move along." stated Sherlock.

"that's it then, that's what this is all about your not mad at me for grabbing that murderer your mad at Sally for saving your life. Is that silly petty feud so strong that even after she saved your life you still hate her, or is it just because she's better than you."

"don't push me John." it was a deadly whisper.

"or what? What will the great consulting detective do." John sneered back. Closing the gap even further so they were nose to nose.

"This" and with that Sherlock pressed his lips against Watson's before shoving him against the nearest wall and continued to assault the doctors mouth and neck. It was only until the Doctor began to moan and kiss back did Sherlock pull away and made a beeline for the stairs. Leaving the good doctor confused and a little rejected.


End file.
